Handheld wireless communications devices may not be able to adequate handle bursts of data for a particular application, such as e-mail. For example, when the Advanced Programming Interface (API) injects messages in the Outlook message store, Outlook may not be able to transfer received mail messages fast enough to accommodate the mail receive rate.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a capability of handling bursty e-mail data packets, as found in legacy handheld wireless communications devices.